Avenging Revenge
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Tala, Kai, Bryan, Rei are moving in to a big manor, but little do they know that there is a ghost in the manor, and it is after Tala. A surprising twist in the end. Non-yaoi fic. PG-13 until futher notice.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: This is another Beyblade fic, I know, I know not another one, but I am sure you will like…no LOVE this one. At least I think you will… I hope you will. Sighs ……….looks up Oh! Sorry! Spaced out for a minute. Anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, nor any of the characters, except my ghost(s).

Chapter 1

Sighing he pulled himself out of his midnight blue Mercedes-benzclk-gtr (A.N. This is a cool looking car. Go to yahoo images and look it up, it looks awesome) shutting the door, he looked at the majestic, yet intimidating mansion. The mansion stood at least 2 yards from the Iron Gate that he had just passed. The windows were half covered by shutters and peered down at him like half open eyes. The manor was colored black, and a dark mahogany red. A small garden surrounded the whole place, well what he could see anyway. He turned his head and saw a Crimson red 93 Toyota Supra Turbo (A.N. you must see this car too! It is so awesome!) pulled in right behind his car. Smirking Tala walked up to the car, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Well, well, well. It seems you're doing fine. What is that? A 93 Toyota Supra Turbo? "

"Aren't you perceptive Ivanov."

"And sarcastic as always…you never let me down do you Kai?"

"Hn."

" And a spirited talked too, wow you are just raking in the trophies aren't you?"

" You're not funny Ivanov."

"I couldn't tell." Tala replied sarcastically. Kai just rolled his eyes and pulled his stuff out of the trunk. Tala peeked over his shoulder and whistled. "Damn…you think you have enough stuff?"

Kai just sent him a 'leave me alone' glare. Tala put his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion, and backed off. Tala headed to his own car and pulled out his satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm heading into the manor."

"Whatever."

Tala walked into the huge manor, A grand staircase stood about 15 feet from where he stood and two big doors stood on either side of the stairs and a small closet under the staircase. Adjusting his satchel on his should her he walked up the stairs and at the top of the stairs was long hallway with a whole lot of doors on both sides of the hallway. Shrugging he walked about two doors down and opened it. Inside was a beautiful room. The walls were mahogany and the windows had a dark midnight blue shade for the shutters.

Smiling he set his stuff down on the floor by the huge king-size bed. The bed had a cerulean blue on the covers and there was golden trimming at the end of them, the pillows were golden with a cerulean blue trimming. Sitting on the bed, he sank into the bed. God it was comfortable. He lay back and closed his eyes. Eventually Tala dozed off, apparently unaware of his visitor watching him.

Kai sighed as he reached his room. His room was a dark red and had dark blue for the wooden trimming that went around the whole room. The shutters were silver that covered the window that overlooked the garden and the pool in the backyard. Close to the pool stood a majestic weeping willow. There was a fireplace by another door which he assumed lead to the bathroom. Closing his eyes he put his stuff down and flopped on his bed.

"Finally a decent bed. That's actually soft for once." With those words he fell into a deep sleep. He too was unaware of the visitors. A soft voice whispered evilly, _" I will have my revenge. I…will…kill." _

Softly moaning Tala slowly shifted. Opening his eyes he looked around at his surroundings. Pushing himself off of the bed he looked around. Getting a better view of the room he noticed a picture. It was a picture of a man. He had muddy river hair and cerulean blue eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a tie and held a top hat on top of his head majestically. He had a square jaw and high cheekbones.

Tala tilted his head to one side his eyes gazed in wonderment. He searched for a name, but there wasn't one. Sighing he looked back at the picture, he almost jumped out of his skin. The picture was looking at him with a murderous look in his eyes and was pointing at him with one hand and in the other held a bloody knife.

Blinking the picture had turned back to normal, it's a sham his heart beat didn't. Placing his hands on his chest he forced himself to calm down. Looking back up at the picture he saw that it was still normal, but there was something that took his breath away. On the bottom of the picture was written, òû ÿ áûòü øàõòà! "û ÿ ÿ êîñòü Ivanov!" (A.N. Translation will be at the bottom of the page.)

Startled he stumbled backwards and tripped on his satchel. Looking towards the picture. The words were gone. This time he couldn't catch his breath, his heart raced about 95 miles an hour. He was so frightened that he was shaking.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself in a shaky voice. A voice came from behind him that caused him to jump.

"Hey Tala! You all right?"

Taking in a few deep calming breaths and replied, "Yes I'm fine Bryan…Bryan! When did you get here?"

"A hello to you too. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes!" Tala snapped. Putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"All right, all right fine. If you say so."

"Is anyone else here?"

"Nope just me, you and Kai."

"Does Kai know you're here?"

"Yes, he was the first one I went to. I'm going to go exploring some more…want to come?"

"Nah, I'll do that later." 'After I catch my breath and figure out if I'm going insane or not.' Tala thought to himself. He closed his eyes and looked over at the door. Bryan had disappeared. Shaking his head he stood himself up onto shaky legs. ' I have to stop watching thriller movies, I swear. They are getting to me.' Finally gaining his strength he walked out of the room. With on last glance at the picture he walked out, the click of the door signaled his exit.

" In time Ivanov…In time you will be mine. You won't leave this house alive…"

Kai walked in the kitchen and spotted his flaming red haired friend sitting at a long counter sitting on a stool and had a bottle of vodka in his right hand. Raising his eyebrow he went over and sat beside him. Looking at Tala in the face Kai noticed that he held a look, that he couldn't read, was on his face.

"This place really that bad?"

"No."

"What's with the Vodka?"

"I needed a drink."

"And Vodka was the only thing to drink around here?"

"Nope there's Whiskey, Wine, Booze, and you can also make your self a Margarita."

"You noted all the alcoholic drinks?"

"Oh, And there's water and tea and soda."

"Is that all?"

Tala looked like he was think, then nodded confirming that that was all the beverages in the house. Kai looked over at his friend, he reached over and grabbed the vodka from Tala. Growling Tala reached for the bottle, but being taller that Tala that gave Kai an advantage. Glancing at the contents of the bottle, it was half gone.

"Damn it Tala! I thought I told you not to drink so much!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Hiwatari! You're not my guardian!"

"I am you're friend and I am telling you to stop!"

"No, no give it!" Tala would have tackled Kai if Bryan hadn't come out of nowhere and grabbed Tala by the arms and held him in place. Tala started cursing in Russian as Kai put the cap back on and placed it in the fridge. Bryan held Tala until he decided that it was futile and stopped struggling.

" Okay, okay you can let me go now."

"Can I trust you not to tackle Kai?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you not to get the bottle back out?"

"Yes!" Tala snapped, "Now let me go!"

Bryan released Tala, who shrugged his jacket on his shoulders and glared at the two men in front of him. Grumbling Tala walked off, or stumbled off, and disappeared from sight as he turned the corner. Bryan and Kai watched him before he disappeared from sight.

Sighing Bryan took a seat in a chair at the bar and leaned back in it. He then looked at Kai, who was gazing out the window. Standing up Bryan walked over to Kai and leaned on the counter beside him.

"I swear. He's going to end drinking himself blind on day…If he doesn't stop."

"I know what you mean Kai. He's been like this ever since he had turned 18."

"Well he needs to stop. It's getting on my nerves. Being his conscious. Telling him when enough is enough! I've had it!"

Bryan only looked out the window. 'If only you knew why Kai…If only you knew.' He watched as Tala appeared from the entrance and walked into the garden. He wasn't going to drive that was good. That means that he wasn't going to drink and drive. He watched Tala disappear in the hedges and dive underneath the weeping willow.

The click of a door brought Bryan to the fact that Kai had left. ' Alone again. Oh well.' Bryan grabbed the half-finished bottle of vodka and downed it in a second. He had a higher tolerance to alcohol. Throwing the bottle in the trash he to left the kitchen.

Translation- "òû ÿ áûòü øàõòà! "û ÿ ÿ êîñòü Ivanov!" Means, "You will be mine. You will die Ivanov!"

A.N.- This is my first chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review! I will post as soon as I can! Promise! In the mean time tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, except the ghost(s).

Chapter 2

Tala growled as he threw a rock into a lake he found on the other side of the Weeping Willow. 'They think that just because they're older than me don't mean that they can order me around! Well they don't know me! They don't me at all!' He sat on a rock and ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he sighed and looked at his reflection in the lake.

"Hey Tala." Tala turned to see the person who omitted the voice; it was Rei. Tala nodded in his direction. Rei walked over to him and sat beside him. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same question Kon." Rei gave a light laugh and threw a rock into the water making it skip.

"Show off."

"I'm a show off?"

"Are you deaf too?"

"Someone's in a good mood today."

"Not now Kon."

"Okay, okay anyway I've got to find my room. My luck all the good ones are taken."

"Better hurry then."

Rei stood up and waved to Tala before taking off. 'Kon is staying here too?! Who invited him? It's not that I don't enjoy his company but…Ah what do I care.' Tala stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants and looked over the lake. It was beautiful. The sun was sinking into the horizon, casting pink, light blue and purple colors into the sky. Light clouds scattered across the sky. A light wind blew through his hair.

"I guess I should head inside." With that he turned and walked towards the manor. He looked up and stopped, there was a figure standing in his bedroom window. It didn't look like Kai, Bryan or Rei. What would they be doing in his room? The figure didn't move, it just stood there, staring at him. With a blink the figure was gone. 'I must be going insane.' He thought.

Kai looked up when he saw Tala walk inside. It was about time he came in. Kai finished off his margarita and shoved the glass in the sink. He turned and walked into the living area, Bryan had started a fire in the fireplace. Sighing Kai took a seat in a chair beside the fire. Tala had plopped on the couch, slouched, listening to his music on a CD Walkman. He had his eyes closed and drinking something. Tala noticed Kai glance and mouthed, 'Water.' Kai closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

An eerie silence fell over them. Rei came down stairs and noticed the three sitting in the living area, very quiet. 'I hope they aren't always like this. Or this is going to very boring, a little more boring than listening to one of Roberts stories.' Leaning against the railing Rei thought for a little bit then headed into the kitchen. He wanted to do some thing, so he decided to make dinner.

Rei hovered around the kitchen as he whipped up some meat stew. He added some spice and cut up some carrots and dropped them into the boiling water. Smiling, he taste tested the stew and softly laughed. It was his best stew yet, in his opinion. Sighing he sat in a stool and pulled out a magazine. What he didn't see was the knife slightly moving on the counter, slowly making it's way towards him.

"Hmm…the things they put in magazines theses days," Rei chuckled, " This is ridiculous."

Flipping the pages and occasionally laughing at an article. The knife launched itself at his back.

Tala shrugged out of his jacket and flopped on his bed. Closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep. A shadowed figure loomed over the slumbering teen. His eyes glowed a scary shad of blood red and placed a hand on Talas head. When Talas eyebrows furrowed and his facial features showed fear, the man smirked.

" You will never escape me. Not even in your sleep. Your Nightmares and past will haunt you as long as I am around. You will not rest….peacefully anyway."

Dream

"IVANOV!"

Tala flinched at the loud boom of Boris' voice. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and opened, revealing crystal colored eyes, slightly full of fear. He heard the thud of his footsteps coming down the hall. Talas' heart pounded in his chest with each step.

"Where are you brat!"

In a timid, yet strong and unmoved by the fear in his mind, voice he said. "I'm here sir."

"What was with that performance you displayed earlier!? You lost! How could you have lost! I trained you to be the beast how dare you embarrass us like that!" Tala stood there, arms at h is sides and his eyes, calm, cold and unmoving from Boris' left shoulder. Narrowing his eyes he backhanded the red headed teen, causing him to hit the floor with a thud.

"You useless idiot! You're useless! You unworthy rat! I can't believe I wasted my time on training you. It was pointless. I knew your wins wouldn't last. You…you…you."

"Well if I can plainly point out it was your schedule that I…" He was punched in the gut, which knocked the wind out of him. Slightly bending in half he grabbed his stomach. Boris grabbed a fist full of flaming red hair.

"You never back talk me boy. It's not my fault you're a failure."

Softly groaning Tala opened an eye and looked at the cold-heartedbastard in front of him. The man had a deep scowl in his long face and his eyes flashed maliciously at him. Scoffing Boris thrusted the boy against the wall. Tala whimpered as his back came in contact, hard, with the iron wall.

"I think it's time to let you go…you're of no use to me now."

" NO! Master Boris! Don't! I didn't mean to…I can try again! Don't!" A slap across the face stopped him from any further talking.

"Stop embarrassing your self. You don't want to die, begging do you? Although I prefer you begging."

"Bastard!."

A knee came in contact with his chest, but it wasn't once, it came in contact about five times. Hardly letting him catch his breath. Coughing, Tala took in sharp breaths, soon coughed up blood. Grabbing his chest, he looked at the man in front of him. Narrowing his eyes Tala balled his fist and struck Boris square on the chin. The abbey master stumbled backward, smirking?

"You've got quite a punch don't you? Well. That won't get you to far!"

Boris took both Talas' wrists in one of his giant palms and pinned him against the wall. Tala tried to escape his massive grip. With his free hand he beat the boy. As best he could, Tala tried to block the blows. He didn't succeed. After about what seemed forever, Boris let the boy drop.

"I knew you're no good, brat. No time for useless life to end." Boris pulled a gun out on the boy. Eyes widening Tala used the strength he had and dodged the bullet. Lunging forward, Tala brought his hand down on Boris' wrist, with a surprised shout Boris dropped the gun. Shooting forward Tala grabbed the gun. Boris looked at Tala, whom now had the gun pointed directly at him.

"What are you going to do? You wont shoot. You don't have the guts to. If you are…here, fire away."

Blood dripped from his forehead and his lip. His eye was bruised and bruises were all over his face and arms. The gun shook in his hands, Talas eyes narrowed. Panting he leaned against the wall, gun still pointed at Boris' chest.

"You're shaking like a leaf. You're not even able to aim straight, how the hell are you going to hit me?"

"Don't provoke me Boris!"

"I'm shaking." Then what happened next caught the teen by surprise. Boris had lunged at him with a dagger in his hand. The knife that was meant for his heart, plunged deep into his shoulder. Screaming Tala dropped the gun and slid down the wall. Boris reached and picked up the gun. Pointing at the teen, he got a triumphant smirk.

"This is where you die."

A shoot rang out, and Tala screamed.

Sitting up in bed Tala put his hand on his bullet wound, just above his collarbone. Sweat dripped down his fine face, and short pants escaped his lips. His wound burned as if it had just been shot. Looking down at his hand he gasped, something warm had dripped on his hand…blood.

"Damn."

A.N.- End! Well of this chapter anyway. so watcha think! Review and tell me please! Thanks 'till nest time! Jane


	3. 3rd Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade.

Chapter 3

Sighing Rei placed the magazine on the counter and walked away to check on the others. The knife that had been aimed at his back, lodged itself in the wall. Rei whipped around an saw the knife in the wall.

"What the hell? How did that happen?"

He placed his hand on the handle and tried to pry it from the wall. It didn't budge. Growling he put a foot on the wall and pulled harder. Still it didn't budge. He jumped when the timer went off.

"God Damn!" He muttered a few curses in chines and turned the stove, he pulled the pot off hot burner and placed it on a cold one, placing a lid on the top he turned back towards knife. once again he put his hands oh the handle and tugged at it to try and pry it from it's place in the wall.

"Hey is...what's with the knife in the wall? You get mad at it or something?"

"Shut it Bryan! I didn't throw it at all!"

"Oh and it threw it's self?"

"I don't know! It just...just..."

"Right."

"Just get your ass over here and help me get this damn knife out of the wall!"

"Say please."

"NOW! Or you're not getting any supper!"

"Allright, allright."

Wrapping his arms around Reis waist , both of them pulled. The knife slowly came out of place and when it did, they both crashed to the floor.

"Ow!"

"God!"

"Get off me!"

"Would you chill!"

"I can't breath Kon!"

"I'm getting off!"

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Bryan pushed Rei off him. Causing Rei to glare at him. Kai raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Then he spotted the knife, his eyebrow raising further. Rei picked himself up and shoved the knife on the counter and in a huff he stormed out saying,

"Dinner's ready."

Then,looking at Bryan, who had picked himself up, Kai had gave him a questioning look.

"He had the knife stuck in the wall. I helped pull it out."

"Right."

Bryan just glared at Kai and stalked past him. Shaking his head Kai softly smirked, then he looked at the thin oval whole in wall. then he picked up the knife and placed it so it fit in it.

"What the hell..."

Tala wrapped a bandage around his collar, and his chest. How in the world did the qound reopen? How? It's been allright since it happened. How come he had that dream..why? He jumped when a knock came to his door. Shoving a shirt over him he opened the door to see Bryan stansing in the door.

"Yes."

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Bryan walked away, looking after him Tala raised an eyebrow.'What's his problem?' He thought. He then shook his head ans walked towards the stairs. Then he felt as if someone had their hands on his back, then pushed him.

"Oh, hell no." He reached his hand out for something.

"Tala!"

A hand reached out and grabbed Talas' hand. They pulled Tala to them. That's the last thing he remembered.

"What happened to him!" Kai demanded.

" He fell down the stairs!"

"He fell!"

"That's what I said!"

"Tala's not that clumsy!"

"Well he fell!"

The three boys were hastily taking care of their fallen friend. A bandage had been wrapped around his head and a little cast on around his wrist. Kai looked at his Tala. 'Maybe this wasn'tt a good idea. I think there is something else in this house...and it's not human.' Kai walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up Kai?"

"Rei..what exactley happened with the knife?"

"I don't know... It was by the pot at first then nest thing I know it's stuck in the wall dangerously close to me head."

'Then I'm right.'

"This house is haunted Rei."

"...You don't actually believe that...do you?"

"Was there anyone else in the kitchen with you?"

"I don't think."

"Then that's what it has to be. It's the only explaination."

"A haunted house?"

"I think so...I think so..."

A.N. Here's the 3rd Chapter...I may not have that many reviews...but that doesn't mean I have to keep my three reviewers waithing...so here it is the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. 4th chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters… sadly.

Chapter 4

Kai watched Tala for a little bit, but then decided to look around a little more. Maybe go to the library for information on the houses past. Standing up he stretched his back and started up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened in this place?"

Kai got to the tenth step, before his foot got sucked into a hole on the stairs.

"What the…this wasn't here before…how did...Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He was cut off mid sentence as the rest of the stair swallowed him. Kai narrowed his eyes and looked straight down. Darkness surrounded him, until…

'Thud'

"Ah…God…my head…"

Looking up Kai noticed that the hole was gone. Growling he stood up and dusted himself off. 'Great stuck in a part of a mansion that I don't even know how to get out of or where in the mansion it is…if it IS still in the mansion.'

"All right…where in the hell am I?"

Deciding standing around was getting him no where he started to walk. With out knowing where he was headed. Then he ran into something…it rammed him right in the stomach. Coughing, he felt around. Finding what felt like a candle, searching around a little more he found a match. Finding it a little awkward that a match would be placed right by a candle…but he didn't think too much into it. Lighting the candle, he looked around for torch, which he found conveniently next to a door.

Kai grabbed the now lit torch and searched the room once more, finding no where else to go he opened the only door in the room hoping it would lead out…but boy was he wrong.

SCENE CHANGE

Rei whipped around hearing a yell come from the staircase, racing to the stairs he looked up…no one was there. Shivering Rei turned around. Walking back into the living room, where Tala was still unconscious. Sitting down Rei looked out the window…

"What…in the hell is that?"

Rei blinked, there was a figure standing by the tree in the front yard…slouching like he was hurt and about to fall. Rushing out side Rei stood on the front porch. Tipping his head to the side he placed his hands on both sides of his mouth and yelled,

"Hey mister! Are you okay?"

When he got no reply he raced off the porch figuring that the man couldn't hear him. Panting he raced up to the figure.

"Hey, HEY! Are you okay…mister are yo…Oh…my…god."

Right in front of him was a man that had a knife stab wounds all over him and one of his eyes gouged out. His lip was bleeding and his cloths were stained with blood. Rei stumbled back a few inches, his eyes as wide as saucers. His breath came out in short pants and he started to shake.

The man in front of him groaned, making Rei jump, Then the man looked up at him, seeing Rei made him glare. The glare froze Rei in place. Pushing himself from the tree he made his way towards him. That's when Rei noticed the knife in the mans hand. Shutting his eyes Rei spun around and ran for it, the bloody man close behind. The next thing Rei new the man had tackled him and shouted,

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"No! AHHHHHH!"

SCENE CHANGE

"Kai! Rei! Where are ya? Guys?"

Bryan sighed as he walked from the stairs to the kitchen, with no sign of finding Kai or Rei. He knew where Tala was…unconscious. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge he walked into the living room and plopped in the recliner. Closing his eyes he sighed again. 'They always leave with out saying anything. With telling me that they are leaving! Yup just leave Bryan out! I don't need to know!' Growling he took a gulp of his water, when a shifting noise caught his attention.

"Kai…is that you?"

Standing up Bryan sat his bottle down on the stand next to that recliner. Walking out into the main hall in front of the staircase he glanced up the stairs. Seeing no one he was going to head back to the living room when he heard a scrap then thud. Like something was kicked or knocked over.

"Rei?"

He proceeded up the stairs, following the sound of something…something strange. Like a person was choking. Quickening his speed he walked to the doors that lead to the library. The big doors opened with a loud creak. Bryans eyes were met with darkness, a creepy darkness. Shivers went up and down his spine telling him that something wasn't right. Still he creeped inside the darkened library. He felt around for a light switch when he finally found one, he clicked it on.

"Hey Rei! Kai! Are ya'll in…here…"

His sentence was cut short by what he saw. Up on the top floor of the railing of the library he saw something he didn't want to see. A woman hanging by her ankles upside down and her throat slit.

"This is so not happening."**SCENE CHANGE**

Kai stood in the doorway of what looked like a torture chamber. This place had it all, knives, swords, whips, a stretching table, everything an evil person could ever hope to have. He couldn't believe it. 

"What kind of person would have this kind of stuff…ah."

Kai was then pushed into the room, where it was shrouded in complete darkness, cause the torch went out and flew a few feet away. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Growling he picked him self up onto his knees and tried to stand all the way up, but something was holding him down.

"What the hell?"

Chains. They were securely fastened around his wrists and his ankles. Jerking on them he growled. Infuriated that he was caught of guard, he also knew that whoever did this was still in here. He could sense his presence.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Then he heard a whisper that sent shivers up and down his spine. The voice sounded evil and full of hatred and contempt. The person said,

"Revenge."SCENE CHANGE

Shifting around Tala groaned as he started to wake up. Opening his eyes he looked around, seeing no one he sat up. Hissing as pain shot up from his right wrist. 

"Damn it! A sprained wrist! Just what needed!"

Sighing he stood himself up and walked into the main hall when he collided into something, something that was moving fast. The blow knocked him down, causing him to fall onto his sprained wrist.

"Ah! God Damn it! Ah! What the hell?"

"Tala? You're up?"

"Bryan…yeah I'm up? Or else I wouldn't be walking around! Why were you going so god damn fast?"

"I saw something…"

"You saw something…something actually made you run away? What was clowns again?"

"No! And I never ran away from clowns ever I…That's besides the point. Tala you have to here."

"What are y…gahhhh."

Bryan had grabbed Talas good wrist and yanked him up, then after practically dragging him up the stairs. Pulled him in front of the library doors. Growling Tala yanked his hand from Bryans grip. Glaring at him he caressed his left wrist.

"What? You want to sprain my other wrist too?"

"No. Sorry. Look I want to show you something…you can't freak out…"

"Like you? I don't thing so. Just show me what ever the hell it is."

"Alright."

With that Bryan opened the doors and flipped on the switch. They both walked into the library, Tala ahead of Bryan, hand on his hip, he looked around. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he searched but found nothing.

"What? An empty library? This is what scared you?"

"No! No…there was something here…a woman hanging over there…and her throat was slit…I don't understand it. She was right there."

"Uh huh? Right. A lady with her throat slit hanging…" Tala gave a laugh. "Like I'm supposed to believe that! And you guys thought I was the crazy one! Seems to me like you've had one too many glasses of margaritas! Come on now and help me find Rei and Kai."

"…uh…Tala…"

Frustrated Tala growled. Bryan had his mouth open and looked like he was as pale as a ghost. His eyes were wide as saucers and his breathing was soft and fast.

"Bry…Bryan…what's wrong?"

When he didn't get an answer he fumed. He had had it! First Kai and Rei were missing, then Bryan bumps into him. Spraining his wrist, again. The grabbing, dragging him up the stairs and almost twisted his other wrist. Just to end up in an empty library with nothing but books. Now Bryan was standing there like he's seen a ghost and even respond to him!

"Bryan this is the it I've had it! I…Bry… Where'd you go? Bry!"

When he blinked…Bryan was gone. He had disappeared. But where too. Running out of the Library he began to call for his friends. Searching everywhere. Outside, in the garden, by the pool, all over the mansion, but he still couldn't find them.

"God! What the hell is happening? What's going on? Kai! Rei! Bryan! Where are you? This isn't funny guys! Come on I'm not playing any more!"

Stopping in front of the grand staircase he sat on the first step trying to catch his breath, and trying to think of all the possible reasons of where everyone went. He was alone. No one was there. Or at least that's what he thought until an evil, demented, cold, and malicious voice whispered,

"You're done playing…aw so soon. I'm just starting to have fun."

"What…the…"

The last Tala remembers was an evil, sadistic laugh before complete darkness took him.

A.N.- Finished! So whatcha think. Had a lot of good ideas in my head so I decided to all what was in my mind so far! Hope you like it! Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers for sticking with me! Sorry! I'll try to update faster! I shall try!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Groaning Tala slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times he at up. Putting his hand to his head he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked around. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't in the mansion anymore…in fact it didn't look like he was anywhere near the mansion.

"Where the hell am I"

"Wolf! Oh! Wolf where are you?"

Tala swerved his head to where he heard a female voice. Standing up he brushed himself off. Walking over to the place from where the voice came from. Hiding behind a nearby oak, he saw the a woman. She had dark brown, almost black, hair. She had light tan skin and beautiful sky blue eyes. She wore a white blouse that had the sleeves that flared out at the wrists. Around her waist was a red sash that flowed with her dark blue skirt. On her dainty feet was black slip on shoes.

Captivated by her beauty, Tala tipped his head. Then he got to thinking, 'Where am I? Well now that better question is…When am I? And who is she? Wait! She looks like that woman in the portrait in the hall! What was her name? And who is this wolf?' The woman swiveled around and her sky blue eyes caught his deep ocean blue ones. Her face contorted in slight anger.

"There you are Wolf! I've been looking all over for you! Why did run from me?"

Tala looked around, a baffled look on his face. Was she talking to him? Who was she talking to? The woman walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. A frown set on her beautiful lips. Tala looked back at her, with a confused look on his face. This received an aggravated growl.

"Don't play coy with me! Wolf! You ran from me!"

"Who are you?"

"Not this again!"

"I'm serious, listen you look familiar, but I can't place your name?"

"You are serious…aren't you?"

Tala nodded. She mumbled a few curse words and looked at him again. This time with a look of pity. She reached up and touched his face, he kind of pulled back from her touch. She retracted her hand. She looked down for a bit, then reached in a pouch that was around her waist. She pulled out a bottle. Tala tipped his head again, a confused look still on his face.

"Here. This should help jog your memory."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion… to help with your memory loss."

"I don't have a memory loss…I just…I don't know."

"Well take this…it'll help."

"If you say so."

She handed it to him. Taking it, he looked at her. She got a big smile on her face, causing him to smile a little. Tala looked down at the potion and popped it open. He took a drink, made disgusted face, making her giggle. Putting the lid back on it. He handed it to her. She gave him a questionable look.

"Well, do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Me, where you are, who you are."

"Kiara?"

"Yes! Yes!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Tala got a blush on his cheeks. She held him close, for some reason he felt like he knew who she was. Like he had lived here all his life. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes, then she smiled. He smiled back at her. A twig snapping caught their attention.

"You have to go Wolf."

"But why? What's wrong?"

"My brother."

"Ethan."

"Kiara! Dear sister where are you?"

She pushed at his chest. "Go, GO! He'll hurt you!"

"No. I'm not leaving."

Tala thought, 'What the hell am I doing? I have no idea what I'm saying. I can't control myself though. It must be Wolf…but what is happening?' After all of her efforts, he still didn't budge. Then the man, that Tala recognized as the man in the picture, was standing right in front of him looking at him…well…more like glaring at him. He stormed over to Tala and jerked Kiara from his arms.

"Kiara!"

"Wolf!"

"You'll keep you hands off of my sister!"

"I'll do no such thing! You don't have control over her life!"

"I'm her brother! And I have to protect her from jerks like you!"

"The only jerk I see around here…Is you!"

"You'll regret that Wolf."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do!"

With that Kiaras brother tackled Tala. Tala reached out and punched him in the jaw. Growling the man started to beat him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tala took his knee and jammed it straight into his abdomen. The man was knocked off of Tala. Kiara ran over to Tala. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tears ran down her face.

"Brother! Please stop! Don't hurt him! I love him!"

"How could you love something so worthless?"

"She loves you doesn't she…so I think she can love someone more worthy than you!"

" Why you!"

The brother pushed his sister out of the way and grabbed Tala by the throat. Gasping Tala grabbed his wrists and tried to gasp for air. The brother chuckled as he tightened his grip a per son tackled the brother and pinned his arms to his sides. Coughing Tala sat up, Kiara ran back over to him.

"Wolf, Wolf! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

He looked over at where the brother was struggling. A bot that looked like Rei was on top of the brother. He had been struggling to hold the brother down. Kiara smiled and ran over to the man.

"Tiger! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm glad. It looks like I came just in time too."

Tiger looked over at Tala. "You all right wolf?"

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks."

"No problem."

"Get off me!"

"Control yourself man!"

"You'll regret this Tiger."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just like I'll regret all those other times. Now will you calm down?"

"Fine. Now let me up."

Tiger reluctantly stood up off of the brother, watching him closely. Glaring at all of them he bowed to his sister and glared at Tala, who glared right back. The brother mouthed, 'This isn't over.' Then walked away. Kiara hugged Tala, who hugged her back. Tiger walked over to them and smiled.

"You two stay out of trouble. Ya hear?"

"Yeah…we will."

"All right. Bye Wolf. See ya Kiara."

"Good bye."

"See ya."

Tiger walked away leaving the two alone. Tala looked own at Kiara. Then he thought, 'Where am I? Why does that man hate me? How did I get here? Why am I here?' Off in the bushes the sun glinted off of a shiny object, a knife. Then with a smile the brother pulled the knife back, and threw it.

A.N. The end of another chapter! I hope you all like it! So what happens next? Why is Tala in the past? Will these questions be answered? Yes! Read the nest chapter to find out! 'til then Ja ne!


End file.
